Gone Forever
by baileybeagle
Summary: He was dead...gone forever.
1. Gone Forever

**BONES**

**GONE FOREVER**

**DISCLAIMER: Bones and characters do not belong to me.**

**Summary: He was dead...gone forever.**

**THE WAITING ROOM...**

Dr. Temperance Brennan sat down in the waiting room chair...shocked. No, it couldn't be true. He had to be undercover, just like before.

_**12 HOURS BEFORE...**_

_**"Booth..." Brennan asked as she opened the door and stepped back to allow him into her apartment. "Are you ready? We have a case." Booth said as Brennan grabbed her coat. "Yes, let's go." She told him. **_

_**Brennan locked the door and they were on their way.**_

_**"...are thinking they are the bones of a small child." Booth said as he told her about the case. **_

_**A car pulled up beside them, the window rolled down.**_

_**"Bones get do..." Booth said as a shot passed him almost hitting her.**_

_**There was another shot and the sun began to spin. Coming to a stop and hitting a pole. There was a screech of tires as the car sped away.**_

_**"Booth, are you okay? Booth..." Brennan said as she noticed his head was leaned against the steering wheel and he was bleeding heavily.**_

_**She took her jacket and pressed it to the wound and called for help. An ambulance soon arrived.**_

_**"Help him! I'm fine." Brennan said as they got her and Booth out of the SUV. **_

_**Brennan rode in the ambulance with Booth. When they reached the hospital Booth was rushed to surgery. Brennan was checked out with minor scratches and a broken arm. After they checked her out and she had talked to the police. She called everyone and told them what had happened. Soon Cam, Sweets, Daisy, Angela, Hodgins and Carolyn arrived. **_

_**PRESENT...**_

"Sweetie, are you okay?" Angela asked as her voice cracked. "Yes, I'm fine." Brennan said, but feeling the pain inside of herself. "You're compartmentalizing." Angela said as she studied Brennan's face. "I said...I'm fine." Brennan said and walked out of the waiting room.

Angela leaned into Hodgins and began to sob harder.

"How can he be gone?" Angela asked voicing what everyone was thinking. "What I want to know is...What happened in the SUV?" Cam told everyone and there was a murmur of agreement.

Slipping away Brennan called a cab and went home. When she got home she fell onto her bed fully clothed and began to sob.

Booth: Her work partner, best friend and the man she loved with all her heart was dead...gone forever. This time he wasn't coming back. She would never again hear him call her 'Bones'.

Brennan cried herself to sleep, but woke up hours later to a knock at the door. Opening the door Brennan was surprised to see Sweet.

"Wh...What are you doing here?" Brennan asked. "We thought you might want to talk to someone." Sweets told her. "You're wrong. I don't need to talk to anyone." Brennan told them and started to close the door. "Yes, you do. Dr. Brennan. The accident and the loss of..." Sweets began. "Don't even say it. We were just work partners, nothing more. You should talk to Hannah. She was his girlfriend, I'm fine." Brennan told Sweets and tried to close the door.

Before the door could close Angela put her hand on the door to hold it open.

"Bren, you need to talk to someone." Angela said.

Reluctantly Brennan opened the door and let them in.

"Would you like something to drink?" Brennan asked. "Tea," Angela replied. "Coffee," Sweets said at the same time.

They all headed for the kitchen and sat around the table.


	2. The Letter

**BONES**

**GONE FOREVER**

**DISCLAIMER: Bones and characters do not belong to me.**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hannah may appear in this story I don't know yet. Angela is pregnant in my story. **

**Summary: He was dead...gone forever.**

**CHAPTER 2: THE LETTER…**

**BRENNAN'S APARTMENT...**

"How are you feeling?" Angela asked. "Fine," Brennan said. "You cannot be fine with Agent Booth's death." Sweets told her. "And you cannot tell me how I feel." Brennan countered setting his coffee in front of him and making a little bit spills on the table. "Sweetie, its okay to..." Angela began. "I'm not going to Booth's funeral." Brennan told them. "It will help you with the healing process." Sweets told her. "I don't need to go to Booth's funeral to know that he is gone for good this time." Brennan said. "Bren, you are not a robot. It's okay to grieve for Booth." Angela told her. "I said when I went to his last funeral that I would not be going to his next one and I won't. No one needs me there. You have Hodgins now." Brennan said. "Dr. Brennan..." Sweets began. "No! I'm not going to his funeral." Brennan said getting up and heading for the living room.

Brennan sat down on the couch and began to silently cry.

"Brennan?" Angela asked sitting down beside her. "He's really gone, isn't he?" Brennan asked. "I'm afraid so." Angela told her and gave her a hug. "Well it seems I am no longer needed here." Sweets said grabbing his coat and walking out the door. "I never told him h..." Brennan began. "He knew how much you loved him and he loved you to, Bren." Angela told her, Brennan began to sob and once again cried her to sleep.

Angela got up, the throwing a blanket over Brennan headed out the door and headed home to Hodgins.

**THE HODGINS HOUSEHOLD...**

"Hey, are you okay?" Hodgins asked seeing Angela walk in the door. "I can't believe Booth is gone. Brennan says she's not going to his fun-eral." Angela said and began sobbing.

Hodgins led her to the couch and just held her.

"It's going to be okay." He told her. "How do you know?" Angela asked. "Because things usually turn out okay," Hodgins told her.

Hodgins just sat there holding her as she sobbed.

**BRENNAN'S APARTMENT A FEW HOURS LATER...**

Brennan woke up on the couch covered up with a blanket. At first she was disoriented...then remembered why she was on the couch, she had cried herself to sleep. It had now been close to sixteen hours since the SUV had crashed and Booth had died. She didn't know what to do...she wanted to yell and scream at Booth for dying and leaving her. Sitting down at her kitchen table with a paper and pen she began to write:

_**Booth,**_

_**I wish you were here so I could yell at DID YOU LEAVE ME? What happened yesterday? I want you here to call me, Bones. I already miss you and it hasn't even been sixteen hours since you died. Is that possible? Sweets and Angela were here earlier trying to convince me to go to your funeral, but I can't. This can't be real, but I guess it is. How will I live without you here to help me? I loved you; I now wish I would've given us a chance. I loved you so much. You could make me so mad at times, but you also made me happy. I don't know what else to say. **_

_**Sincerely, **_

_**Your Bones**_

After she finished writing, Brennan sat down the pen and reread the letter.


	3. The Funeral

**BONES:**

**GONE FOREVER…**

**DISCLAIMER: Bones and characters do not belong to me.**

**Summary: He was dead...gone forever.**

**CHAPTER 3: THE FUNERAL…**

**THE HOUSEHOLD OF CAMILLE SAROYAN...**

Cam walked into her house wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Hey...what's wrong?" Michelle asked upon seeing Cam. "Seely Booth is dead." Cam replied as she fought to stop crying. "The F.B.I. agent you work with?" Michelle asked. "Yes, he was killed in a car accident." Cam told Michelle. "Oh, I'm sorry. Do you want me to make you some coffee or something?" Michelle asked. "No thanks. I think I'm going to go lie down and get rid of this headache." Cam said as she headed for her room.

**A FEW DAYS LATER**

**BRENNAN'S APARTMENT...**

Hearing a knock at the door Brennan rolled out of bed and grabbing her robe went to answer the door. Opening the door there stood Angela and Hogins.

"Come on, sweetie. We're here to take you to Booth's funeral. "I've already told you I'm not going." Brennan told her. "Sweetie, it would make feel better if you were there and it will help you to." Angela replied. "How will it help me? I know Booth is dead. The last funeral I went to he turned out to be alive." Brennan said. "I know, but you can't keep thinking he's going to come back this time. It's not healthy." Angel told her.

After a while Angela and Hodgins gave up and headed for the funeral without Brennan.

**BOOTH'S FUNERAL**

"You're late." Cam whispered when Angela and Hodgins arrived. "I know. We stopped by to try to convince Brennan to come." Angela said. "Is she coming?" Cam asked. "No, but we tried." Angela whispered back.

"Seely Booth was a good man. He loved his family and friends. He fought for what was right..." Carolyn kept going.

Just before the end of the funeral and to their surprise there stood, Brennan. Angela and Hodgins moved so Brennan could sit beside them.

"Dr. Bones?" Parker said as she sat down. "Yes?" Brennan asked. "Can I still come over to swim and hang out with you?" Parker asked. "Yes." Brennan answered. "We're glad you came." Angela told her. "I still don't know why God could let him die." Brennan said.

The funeral ended and everyone got up to leave. Brennan remained seated.

"Bren, are you okay?" Angela asked. "I'm just going to stay here a few minutes." Brennan told her. "Would you like me to stay with you?" Angela inquired. "No, I just need a few minutes." Brennan replied. "Okay, just remember I'm there for you." Angela said and went to catch up with Hodgins.

Making sure no one was around. Brennan looked at Booth's grave.

"Why did you have to die? Who was that that shot you? What will I do now? I'll find who did this to you and I'll kill them." Brennan promised and began to cry.

After a few minutes she got up and headed for the lab.


	4. Let's Do This For Booth

**BONES:**

**GONE FOREVER…**

**DISCLAIMER: Bones and characters do not belong to me.**

**Summary: He was dead...gone forever!**

**CHAPTER 4: LET'S DO THIS FOR BOOTH…**

**THE LAB**

**A FEW HOURS LATER...**

Brennan headed for her office, where she typed a letter. She then printed it out, went to Cam's office and knocked on the door.

"Come in." Cam told her. "This is..." Brennan began. "Please don't let it be a letter of resignation." Cam said as she took the letter. "I need to get away, I can't work here anymore." Brennan told her and started to leave. "Dr. Brennan, please reconsider." Cam pleaded with her. "I can't..." Brennan began as the door opened and in walked Carolyn. "Good, I found you." Carolyn said as pulled out an envelope and handed it to Brennan. "What's this?" Brennan asked. "A letter from your partner..." Was all Carolyn said and handed the letter to Brennan.

Brennan looked down at the familiar hand writing. After a long moment she finally opened the letter.

_**Bones,**_

_**I gave this letter to Carolyn in case anything happened to me.**_

_**I know you are having a hard time, but don't run away from what has happened. I know I'm going to sound like Sweets, but you need to deal with your pain. I want you and the squints to find the person or people who did this to me. Then at lease justice will be done. If you feel you still have to leave the lab and everyone behind. Then I wish you luck, but please do not push people who care about you away. Bones, they need you. Even if you don't know it, you are the heart of the team. I saw Sweets manual script, before he published it. He said you are the heart of the team and he's right. Remember I am always with you. Take care and have a good, long life. Remember that I fell in love with you and my heart never let you go.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Booth**_

Brennan finished reading the letter, the folded it up and put it back in the envelope. When she looked up she saw that Sweets, Daisy, Angela and Hodgins were there. Brennan didn't know what to feel. She wanted to do as Booth had asked and find the person or people who killed him, but she also felt the need to get away and not come back.


	5. Is This A New Beginning?

**BONES:**

**GONE FOREVER…**

**DISCLAIMER: Bones and characters do not belong to me.**

**Summary: He was dead...gone forever!**

**CHAPTER 5: IS THIS A NEW BEGINNING...**

"He knew that someone was after him." Brennan told everyone. "What? What are you talking about?" Cam asked.

"In his letter it says,

'I want you and the squints to find the people or person who did this to me. Then at least justice served.'

That's what it states in the letter." Brennan replied.

"How could he know? Did he ever say anything to you about being followed or anything?" Cam asked. "No...Nothing. He couldn't have known...there's no way. He would have told me." Brennan said.

"Unless he was trying to protect you..." Sweets said speaking for the first time since he entered the office. "Protect me from what? I can take care of myself." Brennan said looking from one person to the next.

"Well people it looks like we have a case to solve and I suggest you get to work." Carolyn told them. "All right, let's get to work." Cam said standing up and letting Brennan's letter of resignation fall to her desk.

"I already handed you my letter of resignation." Brennan told Cam. "What?" Hodgins, Sweets, Daisy, Carolyn and Angela asked at the same time. "I handed in my letter of resignation." Brennan repeated. "I'll tell you what...let's find who killed Seely and if you still want to resign I won't object." Cam said.

"I..." Brennan began. "Please, sweetie isn't that what Booth would've wanted?" Angela asked.

Brennan stood there and again looked from one face to another.

Then with a sigh...

"All right, I'll stay for this case." Brennan said and everyone set to work.

After teaming up with another agent from the F.B.I. and Brennan not Seeing Eye to eye with him they finally caught the person who had had Booth killed.

The same guy that had once put a hit on Brennan now sat in jail for the death of Seely Joseph Booth.

**A FEW DAYS LATER...**

**THE FOUNDING FATHERS**

Everyone sat at the counter thinking of Booth.

"So what do you say, Dr. Brennan? Are you going to help us to continue solving cases?" Cam asked. "I think I will." Brennan said, Angela hugged her and everyone cheered.

That's when Dr. Brennan saw Hannah and walked over to her.

"Dr. Brennan, thank you for finding Seely's killer. I just wish Seely could be here to see our baby grow up." Hannah told her. "I'm happy for you and I to wish Booth were here." Brennan said not letting on she was a little jealous of Hannah having Booth's baby.

"Hannah, come join us." Cam called from where she was sitting.

So Hannah joined everyone at the counter.

_"If anything happens to me I want you to have my stuff so you can have a baby."_

Brennan remembered...

**THE END**


End file.
